The X-Files: Hera and Zeus
by Contra Popular Fides
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, the Fates do hold files on things-the result being the X-Files. Welcome to the legal proceedings of Hera and Zeus.
1. Case 1

The X-FILES

Classification: Deity-Deity

Couple: Zeus-Hera

Case Supervisors: Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow; Hermes, God of Messengers

Judges: Fates

* * *

Case 1:

File Type: Legal Document

Title: Petition of Restraint against Zeus

**Evidence for Examination**

**Olympus Situation: **

Destructed palace of Zeus and Hera. Almost everything is broken. Chains are found outside, latched to the clouds. Traces of blood are streaked over the sky. Blood sample has been proven to be Hera's. Hera has many bruises, caused by Zeus. (Eyewitnesses were other ten main deities.) Also, Hera is dehydrated, though no fever has appeared yet, however, she is sorely exhausted and will take some time to recover. Apollo has been banned from healing her. Zeus admits freely and wholeheartedly to having chained her to the clouds, throwing Hephaestus from the clouds, and protecting Hercules. This has earned him the ire of many deities, whether bastard or legitimate.

**Earth Situation:**

A ship is unharmed safely down on Earth. Hephaestus is crippled with a broken leg. He has been taken in by nymphs and will return to Olympus sometime later.

**Ocean Situation:**

The ocean rages, bucking back and forth, raging with ferociousness. Poseidon storms around and Amphitrite attempts to calm him down. However, they are both united in anger at Zeus; their sister (respectively blood and adopted) at the forefront of their minds. Many sailors fear this weather and do not venture out.

**Underworld Situation:**

Hades is furious at the thus treatment of his little sister. There is little he can do, however, except keep Persephone away from the rage of her father. This has the exact opposite effect on him compared to Poseidon, and Hades grants more lenient resting places to weary spirits—many who do not deserve them.

Documenters of Situations

Olympus—Ares/Athena

Earth: Demeter

Ocean: Triton

Underworld: Thanatos

**Ruling: **Petition has been granted. Zeus must stay a distance of 50 cubits away in private and 10 cubits away in public.

**Resulting Situation:**

Hera has left Zeus, never to return. Zeus frenzies and is distraught over her sudden abandonment. He is unable to woo her back, however, due to the petition. He later ends up violating the distance out of desperation, and is forced back by the Fates. The petition, though, is considered successful.

Supervisor Signature

Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow

Hermes, God of Messengers


	2. Case 2

The X-FILES

Classification: Deity-Deity

Couple: Zeus-Hera

Case Supervisors: Hephaestus, God of Fire; Aphrodite, Goddess of Love

Judges: Fates

* * *

Case 2:

File Type: Legal Document

Title: **Dissolving of **Petition of Restraint against Zeus

**Evidence for Examination**

**Olympus Situation: **

The palace has been rebuilt overnight. Zeus however, has not been re-built. He is heartbroken, gazing off into the distance where Hera reclines in Euboea, her safe haven. Already, he has been restrained by the Fates from violating upon Hera's privacy, but he refuses to give up. Around Olympus, the Muses are considering the irony which has been revealed. Zeus is infuriated, has struck down Hera, and yet, as soon as she leaves him, he repents like a kicked puppy. The vicious cycle is unrepentant, and Athena has had a few close calls with restraining Ares from openly attacking. Being the goddess of wisdom, she remains neutral, however, has slipped a few times with derogatory terms about her father.

**Earth Situation:**

In Euboea, Hera is slowly recovering from the blows. Full of anger at Zeus and shock at her success of evading him, she resolves to shut him out of her life. No such luck. Never will that happen for Hera unless she stops loving Zeus. Unfortunately, she still loves him.

**Ocean Situation:**

The sea frets, and little waves arise, but there is nothing threatening. Sailors are once again, more at peace to venture out. Amphitrite and Poseidon both exchange anxious glances upon the announcing of such news. Poseidon immediately contacts Hades upon the situation and both have weapons laid out to jump to the protection of their treasured little sister. Amphitrite is particularly riled up at Zeus for even attempting to dissolve the original petition.

**Underworld Situation:**

Hades is worried. The vicious cycle that his little sister is stuck in has caused his concern for quite some time, but he is incapable of saying anything. He is, after all, banned from Olympus except upon Winter Solstice. However, Persephone has been sent to court (a massive feat considering their limited time together) to plead for the rejection of the petition. Persephone agrees with Hades and is worried for her sister-in-law. The Underworld supports Hera, but is suppressed by Zeus, and has no voice upon Olympian matters, much to their consternation and fright.

Documenters of Situations

Olympus: Hermes

Earth: Iris

Ocean: Poseidon

Underworld: Persephone

**Initial Ruling: **Unresolved. Will further depend upon Hera's decision.

**Resulting Situation:**

Zeus pleads with Cithaeron, King of Platea, for advice. Cithaeron, although loathing what Zeus did, plants an idea in Zeus' head. Zeus dresses up a statue in bridal attire, and announces her as his new bride, Platea. Oh, the irony. Cithaeron does not appreciate his home country's name being used, but Zeus overrides him. Hera, in a momentary fit of jealously, rushes outside, and attacks the statue. Zeus appears and traps her within his arms.

With no choice, Hera takes Zeus back. The sea and underworld roll in fright, but acceptance. Whatever happens, they will support their little sister. Perhaps someday their time will come, when Zeus is finally blown to a tiny particle, a weak man, in front of Hera. Perhaps then, she will fully comprehend the unspeakable actions that Zeus has done to her and refuse him. Someday, the two brothers promise.

**Final Ruling: **Petition is dissolved.

Supervisor Signature

Hephaestus, God of Fire

Aphrodite, Goddess of Love


	3. Case 3

The X-FILES

Classification: Deity-Deity

Couple: Zeus-Hera

Case Investigators: Ares, God of Warfare; Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy

Supervisors: Fates

* * *

Case 3:

File Type: Police Report

Title: Documentation of Murder of Semele, mother of Dionysus

**Sites of Evidence**

**Hera's Sanctuary:**

On Olympus, Hera cannot cease weeping. Although she thinks that she should feel triumph against her husband's mistress, she cannot help but feel twangs at her conscience. The innocent girl that she once was is no more. Alas, Zeus has succeeded in destroying almost every single pure part of her. And deep down inside, Hera numbly comprehends this. Knowing that her actions were wrong do not ease the guilt. Rather, they chew at her until she feels like she has been torn apart and eaten by animals, her scarlet stained conscience destroying herself. One would think that with the amount of times this vicious cycle has repeated, she would be immune to it, but no. Sadly, no one sees her cry and she is thus reviled as a vengeful queen.

**Semele's House:**

Grey ashes are scattered upon the floor; the piteous remains of unfortunate Semele. A mouse quickly squeaks across the corner of the house. Even from an animal's perspective, the place is cursed. No longer is it inhabited by a smiley-eyed girl, nor is it ever visited by the man who caused the destruction. The walls are still rigid and standing, and nothing has been disturbed. But there is an eerie silence. Silence now is the house, and silent will it remain until the end of time.

**Zeus' Palace:**

Zeus supposed the Fates loved to pull jokes on him. How ironic was it that he now bore Semele's unborn babe on his leg? Ironic indeed, when he had never been excited for the birth of this child. Hercules would always be his favorite son, and Athena his favorite daughter. (Albeit the fact that the latter did not reciprocate with fatherly love.) Although he had loved Semele, she had only been an easy lay, and the cause of her torment was his real love. But no more did he wish to see Hera. She had caused an incident to yet another one of his lovers, and to Zeus, that was unforgivable. Was not the role of Hera to be an obedient wife? It did not concern her what he did. Sadly, in his inner being, he understood why Hera would do such a thing. He just did not want to face it. After all-he was a coward.

**Case Investigator Comments**

Ares:

My father is disgusting. When will he learn to stop? And more so yet, when will my mother leave him? Athena and I love each other, in a hidden way, yes, but I do not cheat. Only in the public eye do I look so. Kronos did not cheat either. Then why does my father do such a thing? Did some unknown ancestor's gene skip Ouranos and Kronos' line and skip to Zeus? Or is that his all time curse for overthrowing his father?

And why would he do such a thing to an innocent girl like Semele? Out of all of the people that one could sympathize for, Semele would deserve mine. She was stuck in the cross-fire of such an incident. But at the same time, I wonder at her. How could one be so idiotic and not realize the extent of my mother's wrath? Had she not learned from poor Io's mistakes? I know for sure that my father had forced Io, and look at what happened to her. What would have happened to a woman who was willingly committing adultery with Zeus?

I can only meet secretly with Athena to aid Hera. And there is little that we can do. Perhaps we should have a talk with Hades or Poseidon. Someone has to be able to do _something._

Athena:

I sympathize for Hera. Although I know that she does not accept sympathy, I acutely feel her pain. Never would I condone her actions, although I may in a public sense. (After all, my father does control our every move. This is the one outlet where Ares and I may justify our thoughts with no controlling background.) Semele, in most senses, was a well-tempered, beautiful girl. Unfortunately, she was lacking in terms of intelligence and morality. Hera, on the other hand, has wits and intellect sharp as an arrowhead. She also does not cheat. Ah, Hera. I understand your pain in my own terms. How unfortunate is it, that your son has inherited your husband's genes in the public eye?

Semele was a wonderfully sweet person. Hera had even agreed with Athena about Semele, before the affair had been uncovered. Then the affair had been revealed. My father is destructive. Never has he seen Hera's face crumple with devastation, and I doubt that he ever will. Nor will he ever perceive her all-encompassing rage that leaves her a broken, battered woman.

Ares, what can we do? And on a side note, is it ironic that all of his human lovers are younger than his godly children?

**Signatures:**

Ares, God of Warfare

Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy


	4. Case 4

The X-Files

Classification: Deity-Deity

Couple: Zeus-Hera

Documentation Supervisor: Aletheia, Goddess of Truth

File Type: Recording

Title: Recording #1

* * *

_Resounding clicks resound smartly throughout the room. The sound of a chair being drawn back is heard, with a soft_  
_billowy sound of a dress being smoothed._

H: Hello.

Z: You agreed to come. I'm surprised.

H: You always said I was an onion.

Z: It was a metaphor. Still, thank you.

There is a blank pause.

H: What do you want?

Z: Confess what happened with Semele.

A silent pause

Z: Tell me, please.

Another weighty silence

Z: H***, you know you cannot withhold this forever from me. I know and will find out.

Silence

H: Then why ask? Do you really know? When will you know? If you had known, would this have happened?

There is the sudden slamming of a table.

Z: You will not blame this on me!

H: Then why would such a thing happen? Would a husband love another and return to his wife's bed? If a husband loved  
his wife, he would understand her motives!

_Gap of time_

Z: I suppose it is confirmed, then, to you. I do not love you.

H: As I have realized for eons.

_Silence_

Z: How did you do it, H***?

H: Semele was innocent. I hope you do not do anything similar to someone of her calibre.

Z: Please answer my question.

H: Please let me finish.

Z: Proceed.

H: She was innocent and naïve. Somewhat smart, yes, but lacking in the wits. It was no hard feat to convince her of the  
task. And you are privy to the aftermath.

Z: So once again, you did not answer my question. How did you survive?

H: Survive the eons?

Z: You were always the cliché wisher, the faithful wife. How did you do it?

H: Because your question is invalid, I chose not to answer it.

Z: I don't comprehend how invalid may apply to my question. Answer it.

H: I apologize for wasting your time. My dearest felicitations to the birth of your son, Zeus. May he live a happy life free  
from my meddling ways.

_Shuffles of the chair are cut off by a sudden thud._

Z: You will answer me.

H: When you stop grasping me.

Z: Not until you answer.

H: Then we are at an impasse. And I will not answer.

Z: At least explain why my question is invalid.

H: I did not deal? I do deal. I did not just deal with it for eons. I deal with it still now. Some things will never be able to  
achieve an answer.

Z: You mentioned my question was invalid. I stated that you are a faithful wife. Is that invalid? Is that inval—

_A slap resounds through the room._

H: Never cross that line with me Z***. Never.

Z: Did you or did you not!

H: I do not feel obliged to answer that. You've insulted me beyond belief. Petty grievances, Zeus will be your downfall.  
And I believe that I have the right to ask that question. Please excuse me.

Z: H***! Wait!

_The door shuts softly behind the clicking footsteps. Utter silence reigns._


End file.
